What A Gentleman
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Tiltle says it all! Short Mondler one-shot for Sweet Sugarrrush! Happy belated Birthday! Monica and Chandler take a walk and Chandler is being his cute, sweet self.


**What a Gentleman**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Heya! This is a belated happy birthday one-shot present for **Sweet Sugarrrush. **Hope you enjoy!

Monica and Chandler walked the downtown streets, which were beginning to clear as everyone went home for the night, hand in hand. With just a single bag of Monica's groceries in Chandler's hand, they made their way across the block, watching the sun set in the distance. They hadn't spent a long time out, shopping and running errands, but Monica still managed to get a lot done. Feeling pleased with how the turned out, a bright smile played on her lips as they continued walking.

The reason Chandler was by her side is because their time together was very precious. They didn't get to be a couple as much as they wanted to be because they were still a secret. So even if it was just a five second kiss or a full day together, they'd take it and savour every last moment of it. So when Monica told Chandler she had to go shopping, he instantly decided to go with her.

Once they turned a corner, a big, dirty puddle blocked them. Chandler was about to walk over it like everyone else but he realised Monica was wearing a casual, floral print dress that went up to her knee and a pair of new sandals that she was in love with and that she got on table. He knew it would be awkward for her to get over the puddle.

So without warning, Chandler handed Monica the shopping bag, triggering misperception. He bent down slightly and scooped the girl in his arms causing a small whimper to escape her lips, from surprise.

"Chandler, what are you doing?" Monica asked as Chandler fixed her properly in his arms. She was really light but it wasn't that Monica didn't trust him with carrying her but it was that she had no idea what he was doing. "Are you crazy?"

Chandler just smiled at her questions as he made his way easily over the puddle that he didn't want his girlfriend to step in and ruin her much beloved shoes. What could he say, he was a gentle man. He gently placed her down and took the bag from her again.

"My lady," Chandler said, holding out his hand to Monica, who looked at him suspiciously although a smile graced her face.

Monica looked back and noticed the puddle. An aww escaped her lips as she stared at her loving boyfriend in delight and he gazed back with a nonchalant expression on his face. She came close and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"I have the best boyfriend, _ever_!" Monica said happily, looking deeply into his blue eyes. "I love you." She added dreamily, slipping her hand into his.

A smile played on Chandler's lips as he laced their fingers together and stared walking but not before he replied, "I love you too."

The two continued to walk back to their apartment block while Chandler told Monica about the silly things Joey did today. Chandler would gaze at her ever so often to see her beautiful smile that made his heart swell when he knew he was the reason it was there or when he heard the lovely sound of her laugh. He loved making her laugh. But when he gazed at her this time he saw her shiver.

Chandler then realised that the warm evening had changed a bit due to the new light breeze had blown in their direction. It wasn't that cold but then again Monica was wearing her summer dress with sandals and her pair of Channel sunglasses were folded and placed on the neckline of her dress.

Chandler once again handed his girlfriend the shopping bag and took of his jacket, shimming his arms out of its denim sleeves. He took hold of it and placed it over her shoulders and helped her put it on. He pulled back and saw her big and beautiful smile appear.

"Such a gentleman," Monica remarked as Chandler took the bag once again, smirking widely before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

_Could I __be__ any more of a gentleman, _he thought to himself happily.

**A/N: **Hope you like it! :D This is one of my fav Mondler fics I have wrote to be honest.

Review? :)

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
